Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical.
Injection devices (i.e. devices capable of delivering medicaments from a medication container) typically fall into two categories—manual devices and auto-injectors.
In a manual device—the user must provide the mechanical energy to drive the fluid through the needle. This is typically done by some form of button/plunger that has to be continuously pressed by the user during the injection. There are numerous disadvantages to the user from this approach. If the user stops pressing the button/plunger then the injection will also stop. This means that the user can deliver an underdose if the device is not used properly (i.e. the plunger is not fully pressed to its end position). Injection forces may be too high for the user, in particular if the patient is elderly or has dexterity problems.
The extension of the button/plunger may be too great. Thus it can be inconvenient for the user to reach a fully extended button. The combination of injection force and button extension can cause trembling/shaking of the hand which in turn increases discomfort as the inserted needle moves.
Auto-injector devices aim to make self-administration of injected therapies easier for patients. Current therapies delivered by means of self-administered injections include drugs for diabetes (both insulin and newer GLP-1 class drugs), migraine, hormone therapies, anticoagulants etc.
Auto-injectors are devices which completely or partially replace activities involved in parenteral drug delivery from standard syringes. These activities may include removal of a protective syringe cap, insertion of a needle into a patient's skin, injection of the medicament, removal of the needle, shielding of the needle and preventing reuse of the device. This overcomes many of the disadvantages of manual devices. Injection forces/button extension, hand-shaking and the likelihood of delivering an incomplete dose are reduced. Triggering may be performed by numerous means, for example a trigger button or the action of the needle reaching its injection depth. In some devices the energy to deliver the fluid is provided by a spring.
US 2002/0095120 A1 discloses an automatic injection device which automatically injects a pre-measured quantity of fluid medicine when a tension spring is released. The tension spring moves an ampoule and the injection needle from a storage position to a deployed position when it is released. The content of the ampoule is thereafter expelled by the tension spring forcing a piston forward inside the ampoule. After the fluid medicine has been injected, torsion stored in the tension spring is released and the injection needle is automatically retracted back to its original storage position.
US 2006/287630 A1 discloses an injection device including a torsion spring with a mid-axis and an output element with a longitudinal axis which can be displaced along its longitudinal axis by the torsion spring, the mid-axis of the torsion spring being generally parallel with the longitudinal axis of the output element.
WO 2009/037141 A1 discloses an injection device comprising a housing, a container holder arranged within said housing having a container adapted to contain medicament to be delivered through a needle, plunger drive means, an energy accumulating member adapted to accumulate and transfer energy to said plunger drive means wherein said device further comprises container driver means arranged and designed to be connected to the plunger drive means and to the container holder for holding the container and its needle stationary within said housing before said energy is provided to the drive means and for urging the container towards the proximal end of the device when said energy is provided to the drive means whereby a needle penetration and respectively an injection are performed.
WO 2009/098502 A2 discloses an autoinjector device comprising a drive housing and a syringe housing which can be disconnected to allow insertion of a syringe. A drive mechanism in the drive housing is cocked by means of a cord connected between the drive housing and the syringe housing. The drive mechanism comprises a drive gear rotatably mounted in the drive housing and acting as a rotary crank connected by a connecting rod to a plunger. In use the drive gear is driven by a torsion spring so that the drive mechanism extends the syringe from the syringe housing and expels a dose and then retracts the syringe back into the housing. A firing button releases the drive gear to be driven by the torsion spring but is also engageable as a brake on the rim of the drive gear.
EP 1 728 529 A1 discloses a device for the delivery of predetermined doses of liquid medicament to a patient, which medicament is intended to be inhaled by the patient or intended to be injected into the body of the patient. The device is adapted to be in a medicament delivery state and in a medicament non-delivery state. When the device is in a medicament delivery state, said device is adapted to drive a piston into a cartridge containing the liquid medicament to be delivered, with a force that is above or equal to a predetermined minimum force value and below a predetermined maximum force value. The minimum force value is the lowest force value needed to deliver the predetermined dose and the maximum force value is the first force value at which it exists a risk of damaging the cartridge or the components of the device.